Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating pump.
Related Background Art
Conventionally known as a reciprocating pump is one containing a drive unit within a crankcase and having a cylinder unit within a manifold connected to the crankcase, in which a reciprocating member reciprocates within the cylinder unit as driven by the drive unit, so as to perform a pumping action such that a liquid in use (working fluid) is aspirated into a pump chamber formed within the cylinder unit on its leading end side and pushed out under pressure (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In such a reciprocating pump, a high-pressure seal, a low-pressure seal, and an oil seal are disposed in this order from the pump chamber side to the drive unit side so as to come into slidable contact with the outer peripheral surface of the reciprocating member. The high-pressure seal prevents the liquid in use (high-pressure liquid) within the pump chamber from leaking to the drive unit side through between the cylinder unit and the reciprocating member when a high pressure is generated in the pump chamber, the low-pressure seal backs up the high-pressure seal and further prevents the liquid in use from leaking to the drive unit side, and the oil seal prevents an oil for lubricating components of the drive unit from leaking out from the drive unit side.